


Ketchup!

by PammieCastle



Series: Frisk x Sans [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PammieCastle/pseuds/PammieCastle





	Ketchup!

Upbeat jazz played in the background of Grillbys, it wasn't usually this pack but the second the citizens of underfell found out about a human working at Grillby's establishment they just had to come down to take a look for themselves.  
Frisk hummed happily as she clean down the bar while Grillby kept an eye on her while he served drinks. Grillby took an immediate shine to her, most people did, her sunny personality always went down well with people, it also lead her into abit of trouble, some people  
saw her as an easy target.  
Grillbys head tilted up slightly as her cleaned a empty shot glass, Sans had just strolled in, his classic black suit & fedora was pristine as usual. When he walked in and saw Frisk he stopped ran his eyes over her for a couple of seconds then moved on to sit at a booth on the far end of grillbys, opposite the bar.  
Sans sat down and took in the perfect view of the human he'd heard so much about, a few of his lackys had talked about her, her pretty smile, her sparkling eyes, her beautiful singing voice. He heard she sang while she worked & when she sang others quieted down to listen. From what he heard she was a kind of singing waitress.  
Grillby looked from Sans to Frisk and then back at Sans, he sighed the cleared his throat.  
"Frisk do you mind taking table thirteen a bottle of Mustard, the good stuff is behind you" Grillby hoped that Sans would be just as charmed by the little human as all his  
patrons were.  
Frisk smiled brightly and saluted her flame boss.  
"right o' boss" Frisk turned and picked up the big glass bottle that was the size of a large beer bottle.  
"don't bother with a glass he drinks from the bottle" Grillby told her.  
Frisk frowned slightly, Mustard?  
Frisk held the bottle close to her chest, she didn't want to drop it, she sang happily under her breath, she didn't even notice the place going quiet to listen to her.  
Frisk's hips natually swung as she sang, she placed the bottle on the table and as she did she heard a deep voice.  
"you have a real pretty singing voice" Frisk looked up at the powerful looking Skeleton.  
Sans noted that she was suprised by his comment, didn't anyone else compliment her? Sans pondered that for a second, people compliment her behind her back but not to her face, what a crime!  
"Thank you Mr Sans" Frisk smiled.  
"you know my name?" Sans knew he was well known but to know she knew him gave him a surge of giddyness through his soul.  
"the customers talk about you" Sans thought on her words.  
"and tell me doll face, what have they said?" Sans hoped the things they've said wouldn't chase her off. He liked what he saw and wanted it for himself.  
"they say you work for Don Papyrus, you two are brothers, i've heard you two are dangerous and to cross you at my own peril" Frisk awnsered honestly, Frisk never saw much of a point when it came to lying, aside form it being wrong to lie unless your life was in danger, she also didn't see how lying could help most situations.  
"is that so?" Sans ran his eyes over her body, she was quite the sight as he was promised she would be, she was wearing a silky black shirt that clung to her chest, black & red checkered skirt, black tights hugged her delectable legs. Her tiny feet were in shiny black shoes, how small were her feet?, were all human women this petit.  
"Grillby said not to bother with a glass for you, is there anything else i can get you?" Frisk asked.  
"no that will be all, doll face" that was a lie, Sans wanted her but he could have that later, right now he was pleased to just observe her. When she turned around to walk back to the bar his sights were glued to her ass and hips, he lowered his gaze down to her legs.  
wowzers! If he had known human woman looked like that he would of pursued one ages ago, not that he could, that discrimitive prick Asgore disliked humans.  
He didn't like them in Underfell and he didn't even like the thought of one in Underfell, which shocked him the most when he found out about the little lady being here, Asgore must know, he was his own Don, he had power & he had a creepy bunch of spies bringing him every bit of info a person could get in Underfell.  
So why wasn't the little lady dead, normally Asgore would of killed her before Sans had even a chance of finding out about her.  
The Dreemurs & the Skeletons have been enemies for a while now, maybe he could ask Muffet & her spider crew. Sans sat there drinking the Mustard watching her and the way she moved, Sans noted her sweet arms and legs & fantasied how they would feel like wrapped around him.  
His mind was made up when he saw her, after talking to her and watching her walk away he decided to make he would always be seeing her around, which meant he had to make sure that Don of pricks didn't hurt her.  
He needed get close enough to touch her in order to keep tabs on her, his powers, his magic grew and varied through the years, one of those powers was a kind of tracking device, he would place it on her wrist with out her knowing, but others would know, he would make sure of that. That way other monsters wouldn't even think of hurting her, if they did they would regret it quick.  
Sans didn't know how much time had past but when he pulled himself out of his thoughts the bar was practically empty, Sans smiled and put back on his hat he had sat on the table, he got up and walked towards the bar.  
The little lady looked up and smiled at him, even after hearing about him, she still smiled at him like that. Brave girl or maybe she just didn't believe what people said.  
"it was a pleasure to meet you miss . .?" he trailed off in a obvious trap.  
"Frisk but my friends call me Frisky" she exstended her hand first, Sans grinned wide, well now, this was easier than i thought Sans's hand swallowed her tiny soft one, his soul hammered at the contact, her hand was softer than what he thought it would be, she was soft than a kittens fur & she had the sweetest smell coming off her skin.  
He took the opportunity to stroke his thumb against her wrist once, he grinned again, mark in place he reluctently let go of her hand. His breath hitched slightly when he looked into her eyes, she was . . . affected by him. He could see it, she took a shine to it but she was trying to hide it. He was sure others would have been fooled, but not him.  
Sans turned and left Grillbys.  
Wowzers! What a stunning little creature.  
"Frisk but my friends call me Frisky"  
Sans growled hungrily. Little lady i could eat you alive & I'd make sure you'd enjoy it.


End file.
